The Right Hotel Room
by anon1515
Summary: After months or waiting, Gage and Skylar finally find them self in the right hotel room.   Based on the Celestra Novels. All characters created by Addison Moore.  Contains Series Spoilers


Gage and Skylar finally get to the Right Hotel Room

After months or waiting, Gage and Skylar finally find them self in the right hotel room.

Based on the Celestra Novels. All characters created by Addison Moore.

Chapter 1

Since the night at the bowling alley where Logan set it up so that Chloe would finally leave Skylar and Gage alone, they hadn't found many moments alone, what with the Fem attack that happened straight after and not to mention the fact the celesta's were pissed that Skylar forfeited the first round to the Counts because of Gages injuries.

Anytime they thought that could be alone, Logan would disrupt them or Marshall and whilst getting Chloe out of the way she was only one in a long line of people that wanted to break Sky and Gage up.

So in an attempt to get some alone time, Skylar decided to book a room at hotel on the island. It wasn't flash or anything and she figured they wouldn't have much time, but she need to spend some time no matter how briefly alone with Gage. She missed the feel of this arms protectively around her, or the feel of his lips on hers. Why did everything have to be so complicated. She didn't ask to be the most pure Celestra, nor did she want the war with counts, she just wanted to be a normal teenage girl who was in love with her incredible sexy boyfriend.

She organized to get to the hotel before Gage so that she could put on that new teddy that she had bought especially for him, and wanted to set the room up a little.

When she was lighting the final candle she heard a knock on the door. Gage didn't need to use the door with his ability of teleportation but he was making sure that Sky was ready for him. He didn't want to scare her.

When she opened the door he was speechless. She was standing there in this little black lacy nightie look extremely sexy. A growl in the base of his throat let Skylar know that he approved

He walked in and looked around the room and his Jaw Dropped. This was exactly the way that he saw it. He had told Skylar that their first time would be in a hotel room, and that it would be perfect. He however had kept most of the details to himself. But looking around the room now he knew that this was it, this is the room where the two of them would finally be together.

He walked over to Skylar and took her in his arms and kissed her with a passion and fury that he didn't know he was capable of, Skylar let out a sigh, as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed where he gently laid her down. He got on the bed next to her and kissed her again, trailing kisses down her neck to her collarbone and then down to her chest. He noticed that the nightie was being held together at the front by a ribbon which he bit between his teeth and gently tugged pulling the ribbon loose, allowing the nighty to fall open, for a moment he just looked down on her as if he had never seen anything as beautiful as the sight before him, even though they had seen each other naked before, here, now it was as if it was happening for the first time.

He slowly lowed his mouth back down first licking across her right nipple, which sent a shiver through her, and then across her left. He then took her left one into his mouth gently tugging on it and playfully nipping it. Skylar let out a moan of ecstasy as she dug her hands through his hands, pushing him further onto her boob encouraging him to keep going.

Gage's hand found Skylar's other boob and he gently took the nipple rolling it in between his fingers and playfully tugging it until he could feel it getting harder.

All the while Skylar continued to moan and thrust he boobs in his face. He could feel himself growing and didn't think that he had ever felt has hard as he was now, not even all the nights jerking himself off to the vision of this, over and over again, could prepare him for what he was feeling now.

He couldn't worry about the tightness in pants just yet he want to taste her every bit of her, he continued to kiss down her body leaving a trail of kisses and nibbles until he reached her pants, Skylar's moans were increasing, and each time she moaned his name he was encouraged to keep going, he skipped he panties and began kissing and licking the inside of her thighs, loving the reaction that this was getting from her as he headed back up towards her sweet mound. He hooked his finger into the sides of her panties and just before tugging them off he looked up at her, the sight he saw sent shivers down his spine, he could see in that moment just how much she loved him and in that look he saw that she was his, no one would ever get between them. He raised himself up and kissed her with an urgency their tongues fighting for dominance in their mouths, thrusting and withdrawing and tangoing. He slowly eased her panties down her legs all the while never loosing contact with her mouth.

Once he had her there laying naked on the bed he slipped his hand between her thighs and slowly started teasing her. He loved how wet he had made her and was dying to get a taste of her juices that he could feel dripping down her legs.

He slowly started kissing down her body again, not as slowly as he did before he was getting impatient and had to have her juices in his mouth.

The moment Gages mouth came in contact with Skylar's hard clit she found it impossible to believe that he was as inexperienced as she was. She knew that since the vision that he had of her that he had never been with anyone else, not even the random hookup, he didn't think that it was fair that he get involved with anyone when he could only ever love Skylar, even if hadn't met her, but the things he was making her feel right now was unlike anything that she had ever felt before. She laid back and continued to moan his name not sure what to do or how to react to the things she was feeling, but knowing that she wanted to make sure that he got to feel this things as intensely as she was. Just as she was thinking about what she was going to do to him, her emotions boiled over and with the things that he was doing with his tongue flicking her clit and then licking down and probing her with his tongue was too much and she had her first orgasm with him which was more powerful than any that she had given herself in the shower thinking about him.

He held her tightly until she came down from the orgasm and instantly she found his mouth, tasting her juices on his lips and tongue her hands were roaming down his body, and for the first time she realized that he was still dressed.

Getting up on her knees she lifted the hem of shirt and pulled it off, seeing his chiseled chest and abs, she slowly started licking her was down his body, stopping to take each of his nipple into her mouth and toying with them the way that he toyed with hers, she licked down his abs, make sure to kiss and nibble each one of his defined muscles.

When she got to the top of his jean she looked at him mischievously and started to rub him through his clothes, she couldn't believe how hard he felt and knew that she wanted him, still rubbing him with one hand, enjoying the sound of him moaning her name, she undid his belt with the other, and slowly started to the undo his jeans. When they were undone she could see the bulge his hard penis was making in his boxers and wanted to get a closer look so in one motion she pulled both his jeans and his boxers off with one tug, releasing his hard member.

It was almost comical with the way that it sprang out and bounced off his stomach. She took him in her hand and slowly started to stroke it, like she had done before, noticing that there were some pre-cum on the tip.

She then lent forward and sticking her tongue licked the pre-cum off the tip, this shocked Gage who wasn't expecting her to do it and he flinched in ecstasy, this made Skylar, feel bolder and without warning took as much of Gage's penis in her mouth. Sucking whilst doing it her head started bobbing up and down while reaching down between his legs pulling and playing with his balls. The attention that she was giving him was getting too much for Gage and he grabbed her hand to stop her, breathing heavy, he gasped "You keeping doing that and I am not going to last much longer."

Skylar, didn't care, he had given her, her first organism with his mouth, she wanted to return the favor and after tasting that little bit of pre-cum, she was dying to see what his cum would taste like so she kept doing what she was doing, getting more of him in throat with each bob.

Before long she heard him breathing really fast, and he managed to get out a warning for Skylar before he let out powerful blast after powerful blast. Skylar took it swallowing each time he came and savoring the taste, think that nothing could taste better than Gages cum.

Once he had finished and was going soft, Skylar slid her naked body back up his, and kissed with a passion, Gage could taste himself on her, and mixed with her juices it was amazing, while they were kissing Skylar kept rubbing her body on him and in no time, Gage was getting hard again.

She pulled Gage up into a sitting position and straddled his hips, grinding he moist mound on his slowly inflating penis, making him get harder a faster than he though was possible, both their hand exploring each other's body's not able to get enough of the sensation.

When Gage was finally ready to go again, he flipped Skylar onto her back and reach for his jeans. In the pocket, he pulled out a condom, and carefully tore open the packet and unrolled it down his now throbbing penis, after getting the condom on, he reached between Skylar's legs and slowly inserted 1 finger into her dripping hole, he wanted to make this as comfortable as possible as he had heard that the first time for a girl was painful. When Skylar started thrusting her hips in time with the motion of his finger, he increased to to two fingers and then 3. Once he was confident that she was okay with the invasion he removed his fingers and bent over her kissing her genteelly while positioning himself at her entrance. He looked her in the eyes, and told her that he loved her, and then with one thrust he was in, he felt the initial resistance and then he was through, he was mindful that that was the painful part Skylar, so he stayed still kissing her gently and asking if she was alright.

She assured him that she had never been better and slid her hands down his back and grabbed his ass. With that he began to slowly thrust in and out allowing Skylar control what they were doing with her hands on his ass, their breathing became heavy and she let out a loud "Oh God! Faster Gage, Faster".

Wanting to please her he picked up the pace until her was pistoning in and out of her, Skylar wrapped her legs around his hips opening her up to allow Gage better access, and she started thrusting in time with Gage as she was nearing climax, as their movements sped up, he could feel his balls starting to tighten, an indication that he was about to come, just before he shot his load for the second time, Skylar's legs squeezed him tight and she let out a loud cry as she came again, the walls of her vagina, clamping tight on his dick, he gave on final thrust burying himself as far as he could before he comes, with her muscles milking him every last drop.

Exhausted he fell on top of her kissing and whispering things that he would never remember to her. Knowing that this was the one and only girl that he was ever going to love.

Now soft he slipped out of her and rolled to the side, pulling her in close so that her head was resting on his chest, never wanting to move again. He pulled the blanket up over them both and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Sometime later, a loud banging on the door woke them up with start and as they were grabbing for something to put on as the door banged open. Logan was standing there in the middle of saying "There you to are, I have been looking everywhere".

When he looked at them he realized what had happened between and realized for the first time, that Skylar had made her decision, she had chosen Gage over him.

Turning he slammed the door and walked away.

Skylar looked at Gage and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe now he will give up." She said reaching for Gage and pulling him on top of her for round 2.


End file.
